Gizmo
Gizmo is one of the Team Pack characters in LEGO Dimensions. He appears in the 71256 Team Pack for the Gremlins franchise. Background Gizmo (also often referred to as "Giz" by Billy) is an adorable, very kind Mogwai who is the pet of Billy Peltzer. He doesn't seem to have a single bit of evil within him unlike some of the other Mogwais, making him an Eternal, or a Mogwai who refuses to be evil. He used to be owned by Mr. Wing until his death. Gizmo currently lives with Billy and Kate Peltzer in New York. Gremlins Gizmo is first heard when struggling inventor Randall Peltzer came to New York City's Chinatown, particularly Mr. Wing's Junk Shop, to find his son Billy a Christmas gift and attempt to showcase his invention The Bathroom Buddy, only to hear him making noises from a far part of the shop, luring him to his cage where he sang to him a soft melody. Smitten by the little Mogwai, Randall tries to persuade Mr. Wing in taking him home for $200, yet Mr. Wing himself said no, saying he won't sell the Mogwai at any price, even if it was the money he and his grandson need very badly. Soon after, the grandson disobeyed his grandfather's warnings by selling Gizmo to Randall by the curb and informed him of not exposing him to light (especially sunlight) and water, and never feed him beyond midnight. A day after came, and Gizmo was presented to Billy by Randall in their home in Kingston Falls after a rough day at the bank he was working at. It was only after Lynn, Randall's wife and Billy's mom, tries to take a picture of the two with Billy's dog Barney (Woof-Woof as Gizmo would call him) with flash photography that Randall informs the family the rules of caring for a Mogwai. In spite of accidentally blinding Gizmo with light reflection from a mirror, Billy got along with him really well. The rules otherwise were observed until Billy's friend Pete Fountaine accidentally spilled water from a paintbrush jar on him the following day, causing him to breed 5 puff balls that grew into Mogwais, one of which being the eventual antagonist Stripe. It becomes clear from the first day the newly-spawned Mogwais were not like Gizmo in terms of personality as Stripe spat at Gizmo mercilessly. Right after an incident that left Barney tangled in Christmas porch lights and being sent away for a few days, the first batch tricked Billy into feeding them past midnight by gnawing on a wire of his alarm clock and greedily eating up the chicken drumsticks that he had offered to them; Gizmo, on the other hand, simply refuses one. The next morning saw Gizmo looking down at the cocoons left by the ill-will Mogwais in horror, knowing something bad will happen, and it really showed as they later hatched into Gremlins a few hours later: They tied him up at the darts board, shot darts at him and send him down into a laundry chute where Billy eventually finds him after four Gremlins were dealt with by him and Lynn. They later find Stripe in the local YMCA and watched in horror as the latter dives into the pool, forming a large army of Gremlins destroying Kingston Falls. After local authorities dismiss Billy's warnings, they later rescued Billy's girlfriend Kate Beringer who was trapped by the Gremlins at the local Irish pub bar she was working at and was forced to serve them that night, and the trio sought refuge in the devastated bank. Shortly after realizing the Gremlins weren't outside anymore, they soon find them inside the movie theater watching Snow White (the 1937 Disney cartoon film) and made a fire explosion that killed all but Stripe (who left the vicinity earlier). Realizing Stripe was left, they tracked him further into the department store, and initially Gizmo had to stay with Kate while she tries to turn the lights on to blind Stripe; tired of being helpless for the most part however, he quickly slips out to help Billy and made a toy car to drive in and find Billy who was being cornered and attacked by Stripe. By the time he reaches the greenhouse, Stripe was about to spawn new Gremlins when he opened the blinds to a hidden window, killing off Stripe. Afterwards, Mr. Wing arrives at the Peltzer house to pick up Gizmo, scolding Randall for being so careless in looking after the Mogwai, but informs Billy that he will take care for him again when he is ready before leaving. Gremlins 2: The New Batch Six years has passed since the Gremlin attack in Kingston Falls, and Gizmo has lost Mr. Wing six weeks after the latter refused to sell his shop in New York's Chinatown to Clamp Industries who were planning to build a China-inspired multipurpose complex. Just as he is mourning, demolition on the shop was already starting, and Gizmo barely escaped the shop's destruction, only to be captured by curious scientists working for the science company Splice O' Life which is located in Clamp Tower. Coincidentally, that is where his previous owner Billy and now fiancee Kate are working at, so when Billy inquired a delivery man about Gizmo's singing, he immediately rescued him from being experimented on. However, Gizmo's curiosity allowed him to slip away from Billy's watch and explore the tower, only for him to got soaked by a broken water fountain and spawn four black and white furred Mogwai, namely George, Lenny, Daffy, and the initial leader Mohawk (who's actually the reincarnated vengeful Stripe). Like the previous batch in the first film, they bullied Gizmo badly, especially Mohawk, stuffed him in an air duct (which explains why Daffy was picked up by Kate by mistake), and later trapped him inside an air vent after they became Gremlins. As the Gremlins started multiplying and causing chaos in Clamp Tower, Mohawk tortured Gizmo endlessly as a payback of his death as Stripe in the previous film, but after mistreating Gizmo for too long, he drank a spider formula, and became a spider-Gremlin hybrid before trapping Kate and Marla Bloodstone in a spider web. He was about to finish them off when Gizmo, now angry at him for 'pushing him too far' as Billy later notes, shows up and kills him with a flaming makeshift arrow. After most of the Gremlins were killed at the end (one survived as a female Gremlin by the end), he, Billy and Kate finally reunited and settled down in New York for good. Dimensions Crisis TBA World [[Gremlins|'Gremlins']]: Kingston Falls Abilities * Mini Access Ability * Gremlin Transformation * Target (Rambo Bow) * Combat Roll * Dash Attack Trivia * He was first leaked in a Y2 clip behind the Wicked Witch in a freezeframe. * Originally, he was supposed to be the leader of the Gremlins for the first film in the original script, not the eventual antagonist Stripe. * In Gremlins and Gremlins 2, he was voiced by Canadian actor, stand-up comedian and host of the American version of Deal or No Deal Howie Mendel. He will reprise his role for this game. * His entry and exit (popping out of the vortex and going inside the vortex in a puff ball form) is very reminiscent of how Mogwais are formed asexually when one was exposed to water in the films, as seen in the E3 gameplay walkthroughs. * When he eats the Scooby Snack, he turns into a gremlin, referencing the fact that if a Mogwai eats after midnight, they become a gremlin. * His name Gizmo refers to a gadget. In both films, he was shown to be adept in using electronics at several points and even create a makeshift bow and arrow out of office supplies in the second film, and that the person who bought him in the first film was an inventor, albeit a struggling and bumbling one. * Gizmo being able to wear a red band and shoot flaming arrows is a reference to the second film in which he impersonated Rambo, this reference was confirmed in an IGN gameplay with TT Games. * When Gizmo becomes wet, new Mogwais will pop out of his back. * His toy tag symbol is a pair of white 3-D glasses with red/blue lens, which also appears with him as an idle animation. This is a nod to the first film where he was using one the night when Stripe and the first batch slowly made the transformation from Mogwais to Gremlins. * Gizmo was the third star of the Meet That Hero series of trailers. The host of Gizmo's trailer was Marceline. Gallery Category:Gremlins Category:Gremlins Characters Category:Index Category:2016 Category:Good Guys Category:Playable Characters Category:Year 2 Category:Male Characters Category:Year 2 Characters Category:Mini Access Ability Category:Film Characters Category:Animals Category:Team Pack Characters Category:Characters Category:Gremlin Transformation Ability Category:Physical Characters Category:Wave 7 Category:Target Ability Category:Exclusive Characters Category:Keys